Traidor
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Mikey se ha unido a Shredder, traicionando a sus hermanos y a Splinter. Pero, ¿cuando se darán cuenta de que han sido traicionados?.
1. Chapter 1

Michelangelo no podía dormir, lo intento relajarse pero el sueño no llegaba. Se levanto y salio de su habitación sin despertar a sus hermanos y a Splinter. Antes de irse, cogió su reproductor MP3 y salio de la guarida caminando con tranquilidad. Cuando salio de las alcantarillas era de madrugada, mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio no vio a nadie por las calles. Pero eso no le hizo bajar la guardia, procuraba esconderse lo mas posible de la luz de la luna ocultándose en lugares oscuros y sin luz.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida, Raphael se había levantado a comer algo. Pero vio la puerta de Mikey abierta, entro en la habitación curioso.

-¿Mikey?. - se fijo en que no estaba durmiendo. Fue a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba. - ¿Donde estará este idiota?. -

-¿Donde esta quien?. - pregunto Donatello entrando en la cocina, tambien hambriento.

-Mikey, es la cuarta vez que encuentro la puerta de su habitación abierta y no esta por ninguna parte. - dijo Raphael.

-¿Estas seguro que no esta en la guarida?. -

-Si, lo he buscado por toda la guarida. -

-Entonces tendremos que buscarlo. -

-Paso, ya sabe como volver. - Raphael no le apetecía ir a buscar a su hermano mas pequeño, pero en el fondo estaba algo preocupado por sus raras desapariciones.

-Podría estar en peligro. -

-...Vale, ire contigo, pero si a Mikey no le ha pasado nada yo seré quien lo golpe.

Mikey estaba en lo alto de un edificio oculto en la oscuridad, disfrutando de sus canciones favoritas. En ese mismo momento, noto que alguien estaba a unos metro de el, en la parte iluminada por la luna. Mira para ver quien era, eran sus hermanos y parecían preocupados. Mikey se quito sus auriculares para saber que es lo que decían sus hermanos.

-Tiene que estar en alguna parte. - dijo Donatello mirando a su alrededor.

-O ya ha vuelto a la guarida, ¿podemos irnos ya?. - dijo molesto Raphael.

-No hasta que lo encontremos. -

-Estamos en una ciudad, puede estar en cualquier parte, ¿volvemos a la guarida ya?. -

-Vuelve tu si quieres. -

-Como quieras. - dicho eso, Raphael empezó a saltar edificios para volver a la guarida.

Donatello, en dirección opuesta, tambien salto los edificios para buscar a su hermano.

Cuando sus hermanos se fueron, Mikey se puso en pie e intento correr mas que Raphael para llegar a la guarida antes, por suerte lo consiguió, pero por poco era visto por Leonardo saliendo de su habitación, al menos Mikey podría dormir un poco antes de la hora del desayuno y el entrenamiento.

Cuando Donatello llego a casa, sus hermanos estaban con el maestro Splinter entrenando.

-Donatello, ¿donde estabas, por que has faltado al entrenamiento?. - le pregunto Splinter.

-Lo siento, Sensei. No volverá a suceder. - se disculpo, no quiso decir nada de Mikey, por si Splinter castigaba al mas pequeño por salir solo y sin permiso. Por suerte para Donatello, no fue castigado

Al acabar el entrenamiento, Donatello llamo a Raphael para hablar con el.

-¿Por que no le has dicho a nadie que Mikey se escapaba por las noches?. -

-Solo fueron cuatro veces que vi su habitación vacía. -

-Pero pudo haber sido mas veces. -

-Tranquilo, ¿no ves que siempre vuelve?. - dijo Raph señalando a Mikey, que miraba la televisión mientras comía pizza.

-Pero puede haber un día que no vuelva nunca mas. -

-¿Quien no va a volver mas?. - Leonardo pillo desprevenidos a Raph y Donnie.

-AAHH- gritaron del susto los dos. - Oh, no es nada. - dijo Donnie intentando mentir. Pero Leonardo no pareció muy convencido.

-Hablad. - dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando una buena respuesta.

-Pues... - Raph no sabia que decirle. - Díselo tu Donnie. -

-¿Por que yo?. -

-Por que yo te lo ordeno. -

-No me importa quien me lo diga. - dijo Leo, que parecía estar enfadándose.

-Pues, Mikey...veras... -

-HABLA. - grito Leo a Raph.

-Mikey se escapa por las noches y no se por que. - dijo por fin Raph, intento protegerse de la furia de Leo escondiéndose detrás de Donnie.

Mikey escucho toda la conversación de sus hermanos, se levanto rápido e intento huir.

-QUE NO ESCAPE. - grito Leo, Raph y Donnie reaccionaron rápido, intentaron atrapar a Mikey para interrogarlo. Pero logro escapar con bastante rapidez. Lo siguieron por las alcantarillas, Mikey salio a la superficie.

-Deteneos. - ordeno Leo.

-¿Que?, casi lo teníamos. - se quejo Raph.

-No ha anochecido, estamos expuestos a los humanos, podrian vernos. -

-No me importa, pienso atrapar a Mikey y... -

-No iras a ninguna parte. Tenemos que informar a Splinter.

En otra parte, Mikey llego a la guarida de sus nuevos aliados.

-Vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí. - dijo Karai al verlo.

-Sospechan algo. - dijo Mikey.

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte ahora aquí. -

Desde hace pocos meses, Mikey se había aliado con Shredder, le daba información sobre los movimientos de el y sus hermanos. Solo a cambio de que dejase a April en paz, trato que a Shredder acepto.

-¿Nuevas noticias, tortuga?. - le pregunto Shredder.

-Creo que lo descubrieron padre. - respondió Karai.

-No hablaba contigo. -

-Sospecho que descubrieron mi traición, pero no estoy seguro. - contesto Mikey.

-Si sospechan, no creo que sea que los has traicionado. Vuelve a tu guarida, y si sospechan algo vuelve lo mas pronto posible, te necesito vivo tortuga. -

Mikey al llegar a la guarida entro con mucho cuidado y mirando a todos lados.

-COGEDLO. - grito Leo.

-AHHH, NO VALE. - se quejo Mikey.

-¿Por que has huido de nosotros antes?. -

-Pensaba que me ibais a golpear entre todos, es una conspiración, soltadme. -

-¿Y a donde vas por las noches?. -

-A veces quiero mi soledad, ayyy que daño. -

-...Bien, soltadlo chicos. - Donnie y Raph lo soltaron.

-Michelangelo, nos habías preocupado. - dijo Splinter

-Lo siento. - se disculpo Mikey.

-Espero que ningún humano te haya visto. -

-No, Sensei. - aseguro con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola chicos. - dijo April, que acababa de llegar a la guarida.

-Hola April. - saludo Donnie y Mikey.

-¿Donde están Raph y Leo?. -

-Y que mas da donde estén, por curiosidad, ¿que tal el día, April?. - le pregunto Donnie.

-Oh, no ha sido gran cosa, trabajos de clase y poca cosa mas. -

-Eso suena muy interesante. -

-Aburrido. - dijo Mikey.

-Tu ha callar. - le ordeno Donnie.

-La verdad es que un poco si. - contesto April.

-Lo ves. - afirmo Mikey.

-Ya estamos de vuelta. - dijo Raph entran

-Hola chicos. - saludo April.

-Hola April. - le saludo Leo.

-No queda ningún robot Kraang, y hemos conseguido esto. - anuncio Raph enseñando una capsula de mutageno.

-Genial, dámela y la guardare en mi laboratorio para evitar accidentes. - dijo Donnie. Raph entrego la capsula a su hermano.

-Tu, no te comas toda la pizza. - dijo Raph a Mikey.

-Pero si aun queda, toma, este trozo para ti, y el resto para mi. -

-De eso ni hablar. - Raph le quito la caja de pizza a su hermano y sonrió victorioso, en cambio Mikey se puso a hacer pucheros. - No me creeré eso, quéjate todo lo que quieras.

-Tu lo has querido. - dijo Mikey poniéndose en pie. - Prepárate para conocer mi furia. - Mikey se puso en posición de lucha.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que voy a ganar de todas formas. -

-Raph, Mikey, nada de peleas mientras no estemos entrenando. - regaño Leo a los dos.

Cuando la noche llego, los cuatro hermanos salieron a la superficie. Pararon a descansar unos pocos minutos en lo alto de un edificio.

-Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?. - dijo Karai saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Karai. - dijo Leo sorprendido.

-No esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad?. -

-¿Que es lo que quieres?. -

-Nada importante, solo verte morir. - Karai ataco a Leonardo con su espada, ambos se pusieron a luchar.

-...¿Y nosotros que hacemos?. - pregunto Donnie a sus hermanos.

-Mirar supongo. - dijo Raph.

-¿No le ayudamos?. -

-¿Para que después Leo se enfade con nosotros por interferir?, mejor no. -

Mientras, en la pelea de Karai y Leo.

-A Splinter le queda poco tiempo. -

-¿Solo vienes a decirme eso?. -

-Mi padre pronto descubrirá vuestro escondite y acabara con vosotros. -

-Que te lo has creído. -

-Si fuese tu no seria tan confiado. - Karai dio un salto esquivando a Leo y huyendo del lugar.

Al volver a las alcantarillas, Leo le contó lo sucedido a Splinter.

-¿Y si Karai iba en serio en lo que decía?. - pregunto April.

-No lo creo, seguro lo dice para fastidiar. - dijo Raph.

-Raph, esto es serio, no podemos bajar la guardia tratándose del enemigo. -

-Donnie tiene razón, no podéis bajar la guardia. - dijo April.

-Oh, gracias April. - dijo Donnie sonrojado y sonriendo.

Leo acabo de hablar con su Sensei y fue con April y sus hermanos. Splinter le había confirmado en que alguien de los suyos había ayudado a Shredder, pero Leo se negaba a creerlo. Pero en el fondo sabia que algo no iba demasiado bien.

-Que bien que llegas, Leo, ya casi no queda. - le dijo Mikey.

-No tengo hambre. - dijo antes de ir a su habitación.

-...¿Que le pasa ahora?. - pregunto Raph.

-Seguro que es algo importante. - afirmo Donnie.

-Mientras, me voy a hacer skate. - dijo Mikey, y se fue antes de que alguien le dijese algo.

-...Donnie, Raph. - Leo apareció para decir algo a sus hermanos. - Seguidlo. -

-¿Por que?, si solo va hacer skate. - dijo Raph.

-He dicho que lo sigáis, es una orden. - sin mas discusiones, Raph y Donnie siguieron a Mikey sin que se diese cuenta.

Karai esperaba a Mikey en lo alto de un edificio, como habían acordado.

-Tarda demasiado, ¿lo habrán descubierto?. - se dijo a si misma.

-No lo creas. - dijo Mikey apareciendo por fin.

-¿Tienes el mutageno?. -

-Si. - Mikey se lo dio a Karai.

-MIKEY, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?. - le grito Raph saliendo de su escondite.

-Mikey, ¿por que le das el mutageno?. - le pregunto Donnie.

-Vaya, algún día tendríais que saberlo. - dijo Karai.

-¿Saber el que?. -

-Que esta de nuestra parte, por supuesto. -

-Sabia que tu eras el traidor. - Leo apareció de la nada.

-Que listo eres, ¿como lo supiste?. - le pregunto Karai con sarcasmo.

-Desde que empezó Raph dijo que desaparecía por las noches, y ya se para que, para encontrarse contigo.

-Pues no te vas a salir con la tuya. - dijo Raph a Mikey mientras sacaba sus armas.

-Me temo que si. - Mikey saco una bomba de humo y desapareció junto con Karai.

-Hay que contarle todo a Splinter, he irnos de la guarida. -

-¿Irnos de la guarida?. -

-Si, ¿ o crees que Mikey no les dirá donde es?. -

-Tienes razón. - Donnie, Leo y Raph corrieron lo mas deprisa que podían hacia la guarida, para avisar a su Sensei.

Mientras en otra parte:

-Muy bien hecho tortuga. - le felicito Shredder. - Karai, tu, Dogpound id a la guarida de las tortugas, y que os acompañen algunos soldados.


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter, Leo, Raph y Donnie ya se habían marchado de la guarida lo mas rápido posible, escondiéndose en casa de April y su padre.

-Siento lo de Mikey. - dijo April.

-¿Como pudo hacernos esto?, nos ha traicionado, pero ¿por que?. - se pregunto Donnie.

-Supongo que no lo conocíamos tan bien como creíamos. -

Mientras, en otra parte, Mikey corría lo mas rápido buscando a April y a sus hermanos, seguramente Shreeder y Karai se abrían dado cuenta y estarían buscándolo como locos, cambiar gelatina de color verde por mutageno no se hace todos los dias. Al llegar a casa de April, pensó un poco antes de llamar a su ventana, seguramente sus hermanos estaban muy molestos, y mas su maestro Splinter. Ya se lo había pensado 3 veces, y llamo a la ventana.

-¡¿Mikey!?. - April estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Ten cuidado April, ¿que quieres?. - Donnie escondió a April detrás de el.

-Lo siento. - se disculpo Mikey. - Solo cambie el mutageno por gelatina.

-...Espera...por eso el mutageno no brillaba cuando se lo diste a Karai, Mikey eres un genio. - dijo Donnie.

-¿Que, en serio?. - Leo estaba algo confundido. -¿Mikey hizo eso?. -

-Si, ¿no es asombroso?, utilizo su inteligencia, o la poca que tiene. -

-Gracias, ¡eh!. - dijo Mikey.

-Ahora seguramente Karai y Shredder estén muy cabreados con el. - dijo Raph.

-Esperad, Mikey, ¿no les has guiado hasta la guarida?. - le pregunto Donnie.

-No, antes de que Karai le diese el mutageno falso a Shredder escape y vine hacia aquí. -

-Entonces podremos volver a la guarida tranquilos. - dijo Raph. Se despidieron de April y se dispusieron a volver a su guarida.

-Estúpida tortuga, ¿como te has atrevido a traicionarnos?. - Karai apareció dispuesta a atacarlos.

-No se preocupe Sensei. - dijo Leo. - Usted vuelva a la guarida. Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

-No os saldréis con la vuestra. - Karai empezó a luchar, cuatro contra uno, eso no era muy justo para Karai. - Tenéis ventaja tortugas, pero mi padre pronto acabara con vosotras. - dicho eso, Karai desapareció saltando entre los edificios.

-Mikey, nos has dado un susto de muerte. - dijo Leo.

-Ya, pero tenia que parecer uno de los malos, si no, no me hubiesen creído. -

-¿Y como se te ha ocurrido cambiar el mutageno por gelatina?. - le pregunto Donnie.

-Se me ocurrió solo por que la gelatina tenia el mismo color que el mutageno. -

-...Oh. -

-Me alegra de tenerte con nosotros de nuevo. - le dijo Splinter a Mikey.

-Yo tambien me alegro de estar en casa de nuevo, Sensei. - dijo Mikey.


End file.
